Tien, Earths Protector
by chrey419
Summary: AU. Goku is still alive and Cell has killed Gohan, and only one person can stand up to him. But is it Goku? Rating may change later. R
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN DBZ   
  
Goku could not believe it. His son, his only son, was dead. Killed by the monster known as Cell. He dropped to his knees and screamed,  
"Cell, you're a dead man."  
"Oh really," sneered Cell. "Foolish Saiyan, your son was far stronger than you, and he's dead, don't you see" Cell pointed to Gohans broken body.  
Cell turned one open palm towards Goku and began to gather energy around it.  
"I will not let you get away with this, Ka... Me... Ha"  
You've tried that attack already, haven't you" laughed Cell. He fired.  
"Me... HAAAA" Goku fired!  
Cells blast was held back for only a second, but then it consumed Gokus blast, and incinerated him.  
"Oh shit, what do we do now" stuttered very scared Trunks.  
"Get Vegeta, and get out of here NOW" commanded Piccolo. "You killed everyone I care for, everyone. Cell... Your mine."  
He placed his two fingers on his forehead and began powering up his most powerful attack and the remaining Z-Fighters theirs.  
'Ah, The Namek, You shouldn't waste your energy."  
"Go Trunks" screamed Piccolo.  
"What" Cell yelled as Trunks escaped with Vegeta. "Oh I see, you are all going to sacrifice your lives so they might live and train in order to defeat me."  
"We don't plan on sacrificing anything," stated Piccolo.  
Cell raised his Ki shield and waited for the attacks.  
"Special Beam Cannon"  
"Destruckto Disk"  
"Wolf Fang Fist"  
The Z-Fighters watched hopefully as the smoke cleared. But when it did, cell was standing, unharmed.  
"Hmmm," mused Cell. "I almost felt your attack Namek"  
"Oh man" Krillin stammered. "What do we do now?"  
Suddenly, The Z- Fighters and Cell heard a cry of anger and sadness.  
"TRI-BEAM"  
Tien was fifty feet in the air, wind flowing through his clothing. He held his fingers in the form of a triangle. The attack hit Cell at full force. When the smoke cleared Cell was looking up at Tien, missing his left arm.  
"What the hell" all of the Z-Fighters said.  
"Hu-How," yelled Cell.  
"I am tired of not being strong enough to defend my friends. When the Saiyans came my friends and I died to protect this planet, and we are will to do it again. Cell" Tien commanded "You're finished."  
"How could a human have such power," Cell questioned himself.  
'That's right, a puny human, that's all I am. Well not anymore. I am done being just a mosquito to you Cell"  
"Fine. AHHHHHHH" Cell screamed as he used his Namekian heritage to re-grow his missing arm. "If you want a battle I am more than happy to give one to you. Let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2, Tiens Power revealed?

Disclaimer: People, I don't own DBZ. If I did this would not be under Fan Fiction, and I would be making loads of money. I would make more video games and movies, and pretend that GT didn't exist and write my own series. Its so bad.  
  
A/N: Sorry for how long it took to update. I went away for about two weeks. To absolutely the most remote place on earth. No computer or anything, so I was writing in a notebook. Actually where I went reminded me of how the people in DBZ end up in the complete middle of nowhere, I looked for them but couldn't find them. ;)  
  
Oh, I just remembered that I forgot to put Hercule and the Announcer there, so in this AU Cell killed them, because he got really sick of them.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"How could a human have such power," Cell questioned himself.  
  
'That's right, a puny human, that's all I am. Well not anymore. I am done being just a mosquito to you Cell"  
  
"Fine. AHHHHHHH" Cell screamed as he used his Namekian heritage to re-grow his missing arm. "If you want a battle I am more than happy to give one to you. Let's go."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Let's go" sneered Cell.  
  
"Your evil ends here Cell" Tien yelled.  
  
They flew at each other. Punches and kicks flying. Tien aimed a kick at Cells chest and he couldn't block in time. Cell flew back from the force of the impact, right into a nearby mountain.  
  
"Piccolo, get everyone out of here. I'll handle Cell."  
  
"How did you... When did you... so much power..."  
  
"I'll explain later, GO NOW! I can not allow you to die here. You are too important."  
  
"What?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"Just GO!" commanded Tien.  
  
"Ok. Krillin, Yamcha, lets go."  
  
"Right" they both responded at once.  
  
The three of them flew after Trunks, who was carrying the still unconscious Vegeta, back to the Lookout.  
  
Krillin looked back and saw the mountain Cell was in erupt with energy. "We, we gotta help him" He stammered. "He can't take Cell by him-"  
  
"- JUST FLY" interrupted Piccolo. Krillin continued to the Lookout.  
  
They were gone, and Tien was glad. They wouldn't get hurt, they were all too important. They all were key players in the event that was soon to come.  
  
"Its just you and me now Cell, You can come out now."  
  
Then the eruption that Krillin saw happened. Tien didn't even cover his face to block the energy and debris. None of it got past his spectacular aura of energy, which was giving off an odd orange glow. In the center of the crater where the mountain used to be was standing. He was powered up to 100%.  
  
'You'll pay for that human" he declared.  
  
He fired a ki blast up at the floating Tien, who disappeared before it got close to him.  
  
"What? Where did he go? Come out and fight!"  
  
Tien suddenly reappeared behind Cell and delived a punch to his back. With his fist still there he released a ki blast, blowing a hole through cell chest.  
  
Cell fell too the ground in shock and pain. He began to spit up green blood.  
  
"Well you said come out and fight, I guess you weren't ready yet" teased Tien.  
  
"How can you do this to me?" Cell screamed. "I am Perfect"  
  
He let out a blood curling scream as his aura increased in size and the hole in his stomach healed. "It's time to end this!" he declared  
  
"Fine." Tien formed his hands into the shape of a triangle as Cell cupped his.  
  
"Tri-Beam"  
  
"Kamehameha"  
  
Both launched their most powerful attacks. When the two earth shattering beams of energy collided it was a stalemate, until Tien yelled "Your dead Cell!"  
  
Tiens tri-attack suddenly increased in size, encompassing Cells kamehameha.  
  
"What! NOOOO! I am Per-" but Cells scream was cut off when his head disintegrated. There was nothing left but a crater.  
  
Tien surveyed the battle field, making sure there was nothing left. Finding nothing he turned and began to fly to the Lookout, where the others were waiting.  
  
He did not notice the body of a Cell Jr. buried underneath tons of rubble.  
  
To be continued  
  
OoO. Cliffhanger ending to this battle. What could the Z-Fighters be so involved in that they couldn't even risk their lives? You wont find out for a while, but I hope you liked it. I already have most of the next chapter done so it should be up really soon. Review please, and I can take criticism, just no flames please. 


End file.
